Nightmare
by alphaangel
Summary: Alone in the dark nightmares can seem all to real. Contains description of child abuse.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Spoilers: Only for 'Overload' Series two.

**Nightmare**

**By AlphaAngel**

The little boy is sat on the bed watching his Mommy putting her makeup on. Like all little boy he thinks his Mom is the most beautiful Mom in the world. His Dad comes in and as far as he's concerned his Dad's the biggest, bravest Dad in the world. Life is simple through his innocent eyes.

"You'll be good for the babysitter, won't you?" His Dad asks adjusting his tie.

He nods emphatically. Tonight he's getting a real babysitter, not just one of his sisters because they're all busy. "Yes Daddy, I'll be good."

"Good Lad." His Dad replies kissing his Mom gently on the cheek.

His Mom stands up and the three of them move downstairs to wait for the baby sitter.

When the door bell rings the boy is sat on a step about half way up the stair case. From here he can see his babysitter as soon as his dad opens the door.

The babysitter is young, only about fourteen and has long blond hair. The boy decides that she looks like fun, maybe she will play a game with him. He smiles warmly at her and she returns the smile.

"Hi Katie, thanks for coming at such short notice." His Dad say's lifting his coat of the hall stand.

"No problem Sir." She replies politely.

His Dad hands her a piece of paper. "Here's the number for the restaurant where we'll be. He needs to be in bed by nine. We shouldn't be back too late."

"Ok. Have a good night."

"Bye son. Be good."

"I will. Bye." He replies from his step.

Katie smiles as his parents step out through their front door and shut it behind them. Then she turns and grins up at the boy.

"Hey kiddo." She says."

"Do you want to play a game?" He replies quickly.

"Sure."

"Great. Do you like monopoly?"

"I know a better game." She says, the smile still on her face.

"What?" He asks eagerly.

"It's a special game. We need to be in your bedroom to play it."

"Ok." He replies innocently standing and climbing the stairs two at a time. She follows quickly behind him. Her longer legs eating the distance quicker than his can so she is quickly beside him. She takes hold of his hand a guides him up the stairs and follows his directions to his bedroom. Once inside she locks the door and walks over to the window which overlooks the front of the house and the driveway. Once satisfied that his parents have definitely left she turns to him.

"For this game," she begins in a soft voice, "you need to take your clothes off."

"That sounds like a dumb game." He replies frowning slightly.

"It's the sort of game big boys play."

"Oh. How do you play it?"

"It's easier to show you than tell you. Go on take your clothes off. Honestly, it's fun."

"Ok." He replies reluctantly.

Katie pulls back the bedding , strips off and gets in. She taps the space beside her as soon as the boy has undressed and indicates that he should sit beside her.

He stands hesitantly in his underpants. "You need to take them off as well." She says pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Slowly he removes his underpants and lets them drop onto the pile of clothes.

"Come on then." She says encouragingly patting the bed.

He climbs in beside her and sits, shivering, as far away from her as possible. He jumps as she puts her arm around his shoulders, her cold skin touching his. He flinches away from her but she pulls him closer. "Come on. Put your hand on my leg."

Uncomfortably he places his hand under the blanket and onto her leg. She moves her hand up until it is touching his penis. "Lie on your back." She whispers into his ear. "Go on it's fun."

He slowly lies back against his pillow and closes his eyes tightly as he feels her touching him. Tears leak out from beneath his eye lids and silently fall down his cheeks.

He doesn't know what she is doing or why. All he knows is that she lied, it definitely is not fun.

Eventually she stops and gets out of bed. She pulls her clothes on and leans over. "Tell anyone and I'll come back and kill you. Anyway everyone will think you're a dirty little liar. Now put your clothes on and stay up here until your Mom and Dad get home. And remember, don't tell anyone." With that she turned, unlocked the door and left, shutting the door firmly behind her.

He sat there for a while, maybe ten minutes, just watching the door, scared that she might come back, make him do it again.

When he finally gets out of bed, he quickly pulls his pyjamas on, listening carefully for any footsteps in the hall. He pulls his bedding tidy so that no one will suspect what has happened and then takes a clean blanket from a shelf in his wardrobe and wraps it tightly around himself, he then sits in the corner of the room watching the door, waiting for his Mommy to some home. He can't stop the tears falling down his cheek, they drip onto the blanket, soaking it.

--

When Nick wakes he's sat huddled in the corner of his bedroom, blanket wrapped around him. He's shivering and yet there is a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. "Mommy." He calls out involuntarily, still caught between the dream and reality. He wipes away the tears that have collected on his face and takes a deep shuddering breath.

This is the third time this week that he has woken from that dream curled up in the corner, just like his Mom had found him when she had come home that night almost thirty years before. The night that had changed him forever. He never had told him Mom why he had still been up when they had got home. Why he had nightmares every night for a year. Why he withdrew into himself. Why he was never the same again.

_It's what makes a person, I guess._

**Please read and review. All constructive critiscism is welcome but this is my first CSI fanfic so please be gentle.**


End file.
